The Crimson Petals of My Love
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Realizing that they are lonely with who they are. Dib Membrane and Coco Bandicoot are soon recruited to start the DDRT or Dimensional Defense Research Team. Not only are odd things starting to stir between them but a plot by Coco's old foe, Nina, unfolds.
1. The Inventor

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Ya'll hate me because I keep starting new fanfics and not updating the old ones, and I'm sorry. It's just, I need different things to work myself around. So try to forgive me, please!~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The Crimson Petals of My Love_

_~The Inventor~_

"Ok, concentrate.... concentrate...." Coco softly told herself as she balanced using one foot on Spyro's paws. Spyro lay on his back with all four paws together and up in the air, with Coco trying her hardest to balance on them with just one foot. _'Man, with the racket those two are making Coco's never gonna get her training done.' _Spyro thought to himself as they both heard a

loud crashing sound come from the house. The horrendous clatter causing poor Coco to fall from her perch on Spyro's feet. "Ooowww..." She grumbled as she rubbed the pain from her rump. Spyro used his wings to force himself back onto his feet then walked over a few inches to where Coco sat. "You ok?" He sighed his concern. Coco simply blew the golden bangs out

of her eyes and looked up at him; then slowly exhaling, she replied. "I'm fine, Spyro... I-I just need a little time away from the boys for a little bit," Coco started as she climbed to her feet and folded her arms in defeat, "so I guess I'll just go take a walk..." She sighed started to walk towards the jungle hills of N. Sanity Beach. Spyro snorted out smoke as he watched her

walk away and could hear Pura, who was nearby, give a low grumble and get up to start after his beloved master. Spyro watched the giant tiger lumber after his best friend's little sister, who had also become like one to him also. Spyro grunted as he got to his feet and started over to give the boys a talking to.

Coco sat on a beautiful grassy hill, overlooking the sea that surrounded the island. She let out a depressed sigh as she placed her chin on her folded arms over bent knees. "All I wanted was to become a better fighter so that I could help Crash and Crunch more on missions...." She softly whispered to herself as a cool breeze made her hair flow gently in its trail. Suddenly

she felt something press itself against her back and side; it was Pura, he was brushing his head against her and purring, trying to make her feel better. "Oh, Pura.... You always know the right thing to say...!" She giggled as she turned around to hug her tiger, he pressed his big head to her's and kept purring then rolled onto his side and pawed at her. Coco laid down

with her back on Pura's ribs, stroking his huge paw as she moved with the rise and fall of his breathing. "Pura.... I feel so alone..." Coco started as she turned her head to look out to sea once more, the ocean was now tinted purple and red by the setting sun. Pura looked back at his beautiful master and let out a little noise that seemed to say that he was there for her. "I

know you're here for me, but I need someone a little different.... That special someone;" Coco started to explain to him, "s-someone I can talk to who doesn't stare at me dumbly when I talk to them, someone that didn't mind how I looked when covered grease after working with mechanics or how I dress from day to day." Coco sighed again as Pura rubbed the tip of his

tail against face. _'I just want someone to talk to who'll understand...' _Pura interrupted her thoughts by prodding her side with his hind paw and letting out a roar. At this, Coco sat bolt upright. "You're right, sixteen is way too young to have so many worries," She exclaimed and stood up, "let's go for a swim! The water's best right now!" Coco told him as she climbed

onto his ginger and black back.

Pura leaped off a small cliff into a grassy clearing surrounded by high stone walls covered in splotches of moss, vines and odd mushrooms that reflected the still setting sun's light. He and Coco looked around until they found a curtain of vines covering a cave-like tunnel. Coco ducked her head as Pura pushed through the vines and pressed forward into the tunnel. After

about five minutes of walking they walked into a hidden, sand-covered beach cove that only the two of them knew about. Pura shifted into a fast run and lumbered over the water's edge. Once there, Coco slipped off his back and walked over to a nearby stone slab. She removed her light blue jeans to reveal the tight, blue swim shorts she always wore under her

pants. After throwing the jeans onto the slab; Coco then grabbed an oversized t-shirt that had the heart, which swirls outwards at the points, as her normal shirt and threw it over the ones she was already wearing. Twisting around under the outer T-shirt; she finally slipped the two shirts, one being a short-sleeve and the other under it being a long-sleeve, off and

tossed them onto the slab. "C'mon, Pura." Coco started as she pulled a necklace and pair of earrings from the pocket of her jeans, "Let's go exploring!" Coco exclaimed as she rushed over to him; putting the earrings, which Ly had given her as a gift from the water lums of Rayman's world, threw his ears. Then placing the necklace, also from the lums, around her own

neck. Pura showed his joy of the earrings by letting out a huge roar and shaking his orange and white mane. Coco pet him on the head as they ran for a rock ledge about eight feet above a deep area of the clear, blue water. "Ahh.... An animal's joy of freedom...!" Coco exclaimed as she jumped off the ledge.

_~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Well, that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. ^^_

_Coco: Alpine, is it really important to show how Dib and I got into a relationship...?_

_Alpine: Of course! Nothing like a nice crossover couple story mixed with another plot!_

_Coco: But it's so embarrassing how it happened!_

_Alpine: *throws arm around Coco's shoulder* Don't worry so much girl!_

_Coco: But if you have any fans or even just regular readers, you're gonna bore them to death or worse!_

_Pura: Grrrawr! Mew...!_

_Coco: See! He agrees and I'm sure Dib would too. Though I get the feeling Dib has worse things to worry about......!_


	2. The Stargazer

_A/N: Well, here's Dib's part of the story. Hopefully it's not too bad...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``_

_~The Stargazer~_

"I really hate my life right now......!" Dib exclaimed to the dark night sky as he sat on the roof of his home; pulling gunk, which he had gotten from being thrown into a dumpster about an hour ago, out of his black hair. Nothing had gone right for him today; he got beaten up at high skool, kicked in the leg really hard by Gaz for being too loud and lectured by his dad that

since he was getting old he should start doing normal things, like getting a nice girlfriend (who was normal) and going to 'real science' for a change. Then with so much work from skool; he couldn't investigate the paranormal or go after the things that the Swollen Eyeball would bring up. Plus the whole being thrown into a dumpster like five times today alone and the

constant worring that Zim was planing something, things had gotten worse with him since Tak was back and was helping him make the plans nowadays. Dib had fought the pair off three times this week; and he had to say, it was weird fighting Tak off with the very Pulse Staff he and she had made together a year ago. Dib looked up at the starry sky. "Why can't anyone

understand....!" He grumbled and continued to pick the blackish-green goo out of his hair. Dib hated how anyone yelled, mocked or just didn't care about him or what he had to say. Giving up, Dib lay back against old roof. "I'll get it out in the shower later... I smell like trash anyway...." He sighed and looked up at the stars. Their many histories, stories and secrets,

they seemed to be the only thing that brought him joy. Suddenly, a shooting star by far in the sky. It seemed to stir something inside Dib making his sit up. "What am I doing being all sulky?! There's not enough time to be worrying about my own problems. The world could in danger as of right now," He exclaimed to himself, "I gotta go take a shower and get out to

town!" Quickly getting up, he ran over to the roof's edge and leapt off. He landed on the trash cans that he had used to get on the roof in the first place; jumping off of those, he rolled on the grass and then got to his feet. "Well that was a little overly dramatic..." He stated as he brushed off his black trench coat, and then bounded off for backdoor. Once there, he balanced

on foot as he tried to get his black leather, knee-high buckle-up boots off while opening the door, knowing that their steel-bordered souls would bother Gaz as he ran by. Tossing them aside, he slipped inside. Rushing threw the kitchen, then trying as best he could to not disturb his little sister who was playing her game on the couch, he ran down the hall to his room to

get some clothes. Dib grabbed the door jam to stop himself since he started to slide past it due to the fact he was wearing socks and running on a smooth surface. His room was a mess; clothes, homework, books of ancient text and papers covered in recent paranormal activity were scattered across Dib's desks and bedroom floor. He bounded over a mountain range of

clothing and old junk to get to his closet. Reaching inside the dark hollow of his closet; Dib grabbed a blue long-sleeved shirt with the same neutral face on it as always, another pair of black jeans and his other coat, which was the same as the one he was wearing only more beaten up from years of use. Turning around and jumping back over the junk, instead of picking

it up, then headed to the shower.

About twenty minutes later Dib was out of the shower and dressed. The only reason it took him so long to get out was because he had to wash dried goo out of his hair. "Well, that took longer than I wanted.... Better head out!" Dib told himself as he looked in the mirror to make sure all the dumpster slim was gone from his scythe-tail. Seeing that it was, he slipped the

black coat over his shoulders and headed out the bathroom door to the hallway. "Gaz, I'm going out for a little while, be good!" He yelled to his little sister as he ran past the living room to the back door to get his boots. Gaz heard him but simply gave a low growl in reply.

Dib finally reached the outskirts of town. He looked up, the moon was starting to rise high and the night was only half way through. "Any number of things could happen, and I'm the only one that can try and stop it...!" He told himself as he stood on the tip of a tall hill, which he had walked up while talking, that overlooked the city. The cool breeze made his clothes ripple

against him and his coat flap in the wind. Up on this cemetery covered hill, over looking that grimy city he had grown up in; it all made him feel so calm but he just wished he had someone to share it with. "Anything can happen in this city with Zim and Tak on the loose, and I have to be here to stop them!" Dib confidently told himself and he clenched a fist.


	3. For The Good Of All

_A/N: I know nobody cares about this story, but oh well, I'm writing this for my brother from New York anyway. But if anybody likes it give a shout, k?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~For The Good Of All~_

A brown humanoid cat wearing a plaid dress looked at her computer and smiled. "Kitty, I think I've found the perfect pair to restart the DDRT." A tall white cat dressed in leather nodded. "Winks, would you like me and Dan to go recruit them?" Kitty asked as she fixed the little red bow tied to her ear. The brown furred cat nodded, petting the head of her dog who was chewing on a straw sunhat wrapped with a blue ribbon.

A male, white cat, that looked a great deal like Kitty, opened a text on his transmission watch.

_Kitty:_

_Dear Daniel,_

_Winky is sending us out to pick up some kids for the DDRT._

_Careful not to upset your recruit. He's a little odd._

Daniel looked at the text. "This should be interesting..." He said aloud as he headed for the portal room. Once there, Daniel stepped through the metallic automatic door and saw Kitty typing something into the keypad. "Hello Kitty, are we all set?" He asked with a smile as he gave he a wave. Kitty looked up at him, shifting her weight to one side and placing a hand on

her hip. "Hiya, Danny. Yup, we're all set. Let's head out." Kitty told him as she pushed the 'OK' button on the keypad and they each headed into a different transporter gate. With was a giant metallic circle with a warp portal in the middle.

Spyro stood upon the top of some old, moss-covered ruins atop of a tall mountain on N. Sanity Beach. Crash sat by his side; on the very ledge of the ruin, with his arm resting on a bent knee while his other leg was swung over the edge. A cool breeze blew by as the two looked out over the island and ocean, which had been tinted a beautiful yet eerie red-purple by the

setting sun. Spyro continued to stand, his tail slowly waving back and forth as the breeze pushed his frill to side slightly. "Crash...?" He finally spoke, but then waited for his friend to answer. "Yeh, Spyro?" Crash responded, his fur starting to ruffle in the wind and his bangs being blown over his emerald eyes. It had been years since he had been mutated and got his

brain fried; so now sometime later, after long and hard work with his friends and family, Crash could finally say small words and choppy sentences. "Something's not right... Lately we haven't had any problems with Cortex or Ripto or anybody else for that mater." Started Spyro, the setting sun making his purple eyes glint, "I think someone's plotting something big... I

can feel it, but what could it be...?" Crash stood up; slouching backwards slightly with his arms akimbo. "Mate, no worries. We win!" He turned his head and told his best friend, a cocky smile on his face. Spyro looked up and smirked back. "Good point. You can't beat the best!"

"Rise my little ones...! Rise to destroy!" Nina said hauntingly to the creatures in the test tubes around her; but these 'little ones' were far from that. Her test tube monsters, in their curled up state, were anywhere from three feet to five feet and would be even larger once they were awake and unfurled. Nina rubbed her metallic hands back and forth, sparks flying every

once in a while. 'Once these are done growing, I'll have the power to make my mark on this world. And what a mark...!' She smirked triumphantly, but quickly frowned as she heard a familular yet annoying voice coming from the communications device on the waist of her gray skirt. "Nina? Nina? Are you there my darling niece?" It was her uncle Neo's voice... How she

hated that man. It was all his fault that she could no longer feel the same way with her hands. Nina smashed the tip of her tongue between her buck teeth and her bottom lip before answering. "I'm here uncle.... What do you want...?" She hissed into the transmitter. "Good, I need you to head up here and help me with this experiment." Nina heard him say before

she heard his screams and sounds of electricity. "Whatever... I be up in a bit...!" Nina responded, then rolled her eyes as she cut the line. "I swear, he's the first to go!"

Coco swam through the clear water with Pura close behind her. She loved wearing the necklace; since they were gifts from the water lums, both the necklace and earrings, they gave the ability of swim speed, water breathing and underwater sight. Coco floated inplace to take in the sights around her. Pushing her hair aside; Coco could see sunlight shine through the

ocean's surface and drift over the beautiful coral reefs as a rainbow of fish swam through it. 'Beauty such as this can never be seen on the surface world.' She thought to herself as the two of them continued to swim. Coco turned onto her back; her hair drifting and spreading itself in the water as her over sized t-shirt began to float and move with the water. 'Just you

wait, Crash. I will get stronger and I will become more helpful. I won't be a burden to you and Crunch or even Spyro and Sparx.' She mentally promised. Then pressing the large blue jewel of her necklace into her palm, she sent a mental message to Pura. 'C'mon, boy. Let's go to the cave!' Pura, who had been pawing at a pair of clown fish at the reef, shifted in the

water and headed for Coco. Once Coco saw Pura behind her, she took off towards a nearby underwater cave surrounded by coral and seaweed. Stopping at the entrance to the cave, Coco petted a little pink and orange starfish that lived there. Upon entering the cave; there was a small passage that they had to swim through which ended in a pool of surface water,

after which there was cavern with moss covering the stone floor. Coco climbed out of the water; and stood, dripping, on solid ground. "That was a nice swim. Pura, you want a snack?" She asked the big tiger as she began to wring the water from her shirt and hair. Pura let out a roar that resounded off the stone walls as he shook out his fur. Coco felt Pura brush his

damp pelt against her short orange fur. She began to slowly walk through the eerie teal mist, which drew their color from the bio luminescent vegetation of the cave, to a second room in the cavern. The two had found this cave one day when they were testing out the power of the water lum jewelry; Ly had told them there was a whole new world beneath the sea, and

now they had the power to explore it. Coco love this cave they had found; when she needed time away from the boys, she and Pura would go and spend the night in this lovely cave. By now they had came to a room with a little box by the back wall; reaching in, Coco pulled out two turkey sandwiches, a large wampa and a knife. Sitting down on a pillow which lay next to

the box; Coco unwrapped the sandwiches, placing one Pura large fore paws and the other on her knee, she then started to cut the wampa into slices. Pura took as small bites as his large teeth could possibly allow, trying to saver the sandwich, as he watched Coco give an even amount of wampa slices to each of them. "Mmmm. This is good, isn't it?" Coco asked pet,

the tiger shut its eyes and nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Those look good." Pura's fur rose into a ridge along his entire spine as he heard an unfamiliar voice talking to them. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Coco called out as she wiped purple wampa juice from her muzzle and stood up in a hurry. A white female cat came out of the shadows of a cave wall with

her hands up in peace. "Don't freak, girl. I come in peace, and with a job offer!" Kitty told them as she started to walk closer, bit by bit, "My name's Kitty." Coco and Pura looked at each other with quizzical looks on their faces. Coco leaned on one hip and flipped her hair, which was now in a ponytail, with the back of her hand. "Ok... What do you mean by a job offer?"

She inquired of the cat girl. Kitty slowly put her hands down and fixed her leather jacket as she continued. "What I mean is. A few friends and myself work and operate a company called the Dimensional Defense Agency or DDA for short. Our Grandparents created it as a way to protect many different dimensions, realms and worlds from harm or domination. Now that our

parents and grandparents have retired from their duties, we took up their tasks. But there are a lot less of us; so our agency head, Winky the Cat, has been on the look out for promising recruit for the different departments of the DDA." Coco and Pura simply blinked awkwardly at the long explanation before Coco beckoned for Kitty to sit on the pillow with her. Coco pulled

her wet shirt from her body, for it was getting too clingy, before questioning Kitty some more. "So are you saying this agency was founded for the good of all? And if I were to join, not saying if I will or not, what department would I be in?" She asked, she was starting to like the sound of this idea. "You would be in charge of what we call the DDRT or Dimensional

Defense Research Team. Their job is to look into anomalies throughout the dimensions to see what villains are up to, so that we can send in the assault team if you don't feel you can take out the issue yourself. Because, there will be some fieldwork that will lead you to an enemy outpost or base." Kitty started to explain as she sat on the pillow, "Of course, you'll have

a huge, fully equipped lab with the latest equipment and tech." Coco was starting to get interested, but she didn't let it show on her face. 'This sounds perfect! My lab's way too small for all my inventions, and I do need new equipment....' She thought to herself. "Kitty, if I were to join. Would I be the only one on the DDRT and could Pura be there with me?" Coco asked as

she hugged the massive neck of her pet tiger cub. Kitty simply smiled. "Of course you bring him along, we'll even put a big pillow in the lab bedroom for him. As for a partner... My boyfriend is trying to fetch him from his world right now. So what do you say? Wanna join?" She asked and offered her hand. Coco grinned back. "Let me see the lab first and we'll see

how it goes from there, 'k?" Kitty nodded. "Sure!" She told her and Coco took her hand.

Nina walked down the bright, metallic hallway; the thumps that her boots made with every step resounded of the steel walls. "Once my plan is put into effect I'll never have to help that man again." She hissed as walked to her highly secured lab on the bottom floor of the fortress. There was only one way in and out of this lab, the main lab door that was secured by

three different lock types: DNA match up, number lock and password lock. Nina started the process for unlocking the door, making sure to hide her codes from any of her uncle's camera minions. Once inside, Nina could hear the sound of a welding torch and rock music blaring through the room. This didn't really bother Nina since her partner was such a good mechanic and

listened to her rules. Nina had met her new partner at high school; this worked out because Nina despised adults, with their stupidity along with their high and mighty attitudes. But now she had someone to help her that was the same age, and all she needed to offer was the promise that he could use anything in the lab for his inventions. Nina walked up to the huge

metallic table that lay in the middle of the room; atop of it lay giant creature she had been working on. Now that it was unfurled and stretched out, the creature now took on the length of roughly thirteen and a half feet. Walking around the creature's massive form, Nina came to where her partner was working on it. The boy had literally white skin and dark red hair; as of

that moment he was welding together a mechanical glove to the creature's huge, clawed paw. Nina thumped the steel toe of her boot against the metallic platform next to the boy to get his attention. Her partner turned off the welder and looked up at Nina; lifting up the goggles with orange lenses and swirls on them, Nina could clearly see his blinking eyes and the odd

tattoos beneath them. "Is he close to being ready yet?" Nina inquired and the red haired boy smirked. "Of course! Jack Spicer at your service and your little buddy's bio-mechanical enhancements are almost done!"

Dib pushed one of the gravestones aside, revealing a hole just wide enough for him to slip through. Taking one last look at the world above, he then jumped down the hole. The hole was an entrance to some old catacombs that Dib had found while checking out an old legend a few years back. Landing with his feet hitting solid ground; Dib pulled out a match and lit the

torches that went along the stone walls. Even though Dib had found a way to tap into the power cords, that his father had gridded throughout the city for electricity, he didn't like using electric lights near the catacomb entrance just in case some idiot citizen came to see what it was. The catacombs were full of both open and closed graves that Dib always liked to

investigate just to see if anything might be coming back to life or releasing a ghost. But today was not one of those times, he had more important things on his mind as he walked through one of the corridors to a room where he kept all his stuff. Finally coming to the room, he walked in and flipped a switch to make the electric power come. Now with the lights on he

could see around the room; it was filled with charts, ancient tomes, out runes, dusty scrolls and pretty much anything else he could find that held any relation to the paranormal. Dib walked over to a set of computers that he had set up in the room; on their screens were sights from all around the city. He had set up cameras all around so that he could see if Zim and

Tak were up to anything around town, luckily nothing had shown up today yet. "Well, looks like everything is safe as of right now. But you can never trust aliens to lay low for long periods of time." He said aloud as he flipped through the camera sights. "Ya got that right." Dib spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and grabbed his pulse staff from its place at his

hip. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded, extending the ends of the silver and green metallic staff with the press of his thumbprint against a DNA scanner button located on the staff's handle. "Whoa! Calm down, dude. I come in peace!" Said a white-haired boy about the same age as Dib, with his hands up in surrender. Dib lowered the staff and stood at ease,

but still gave him a questioning stare. The white-haired boy gave a sigh of relief. 'Kitty wasn't kidding! This kid can really freak easily.. Better be careful how I word things.' Daniel offered his hand to Dib. "Hey there, my name's Daniel. This may be a little out of the blue... But I've come with a job offer for you." Daniel was starting to feel a awkward with the look of confusion

and distrust he was getting from the black-haired boy with pinch-on glasses. 'Ok... So this may be harder than I thought it was going to be.....' "Ok, Daniel. What exactly is it that you want here...?" Dib inquired, he wanted facts and he wasn't gonna get them unless someone talked. Daniel sighed again. "Well, Dib. I've come here with a job offer for you." Daniel said, a

nervous sweat was starting to drip down his back. Dib's foot was tapping the stone floor as he stood there, arms folded and staring at Daniel through half closed eyes. Half a million thoughts were racing through Dib's head about who this guy was, since he had never seen or heard of this guy before and what an odd name Daniel was... "What kind of job offer are

you talking about and how do you know my name...?" Dib finally asked. "Well, you see... A few friends and myself work and operate a company called the Dimensional Defense Agency or DDA for short. It was founded by our grandparents as a way to protect many different dimensions, realms and worlds from harm or domination. But these days our parents and

grandparents have retired from their duties, so we took up their tasks. But there are alot less of us compared to them; so our agency head, Winky the Cat, has been on the look out for promising recruit for the different departments of the DDA. Which is how we found out about you and your future partner if you both agree to work with us." Daniel informed him. This

information was starting to interest Dib. "I see, so you're working for the good of all living things? Also, what do you mean by 'the cat'?" He asked as he offered Daniel a seat as he sat down on his computer chair. "Yup, the DDA will always try to be there for others." Daniel told him as he sat down, "As for the cat thing.... Well... I just show you." He then hit a button on

his watch and a light flashed over him and revealed Dan as a white humanoid cat. Sight of the sudden physical change shocked Dib such a great deal that he fell out of his chair. "Wow, that's a amazing! Does that watch change the very structure of your molecules?" Dib inquired as he climbed to his feet. Daniel let our a nervous laugh. "Yeah." 'That got his attention...'

He thought to himself as Dib got back to his seat, "So are you interested in this offer?" Dib thought about it for a few seconds then answered. "If I were to join you, what would I be doing in the DDA?" Daniel smiled at this, he was finally getting through. "You would be second-in-command of what we call the DDRT or Dimensional Defense Research Team. There will be

a huge, fully equipped lab with the latest equipment and tech for you to use. Also the DDRT's job is to look into anomalies throughout the dimensions to see what villains are up to, so that we can send in the assault team if you don't feel you can take out the issue yourself. Because, there will be some fieldwork that will lead you to an enemy outpost or base. " He

explained as Dib stood up and walked over to him. "How about you show me the lab and we'll go from there. Sound good?" Dib inquired as he offered a hand to Daniel. "Sure." Daniel replied and took his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Wow.... That was a long one.....


End file.
